


Warmth on a Cold Night

by Syrus



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus





	Warmth on a Cold Night

Thanks a lot to [](http://chickenhero.livejournal.com/profile)[**chickenhero**](http://chickenhero.livejournal.com/)   for writing this with me for the meme! :D 

This was the prompt:  Phoenix swaps Godot's coffee with chocolate milk.  AND HE LIKES IT.

*~*

"It's nice of you to let me stay over, it's really harsh out there tonight." Godot said as he stepped inside the other's apartment.

 

"Oh, yeah, it's no problem...I wouldn't want you to be out there myself.I've never really liked the cold much." Phoenix said, giving Godot a small smile as he quickly shut the door behind him.

 

Phoenix decided that he could see what Mia saw in him when she was alive.When Godot wasn't belittling him and throwing coffee in his face, he really wasn't such a bad guy.

 

"It's quite nice in here." he said, his tone a lot different, almost friendly.

 

"Oh, thanks." Phoenix said, his smile turning shy as he continued to speak, "Umm, I guess we can sit in the living room."

 

He led the way inside and sat on the small loveseat he had there, waiting for Godot to sit down as well. 

 

He followed and sat down and smiled. "The inevitable question."

 

Phoenix blushed when Godot said that and he said, "Well...I thought...maybe we could try something different for a change?"

 

"Do you feed a newborn baby curry? No. Different as in how?"

 

"Ummm, just a second...it should probably be ready by now." Phoenix said, dodging the question, and escaping into the kitchen momentarily.

 

A few minutes later, he emerged with two steaming mugs in his hands.He set one down on the small table he had in the living room and then he carefully gave the other to Godot as he took a seat next to him, then picking up his own mug.

 

He eyed it and looked at the other. "And it is?"

 

Phoenix gave him a slightly coy smile and said, "Try it." 

 

He frowned and lifted the mug and sipped it. It was different, not bad, but different.

 

He licked his lips and smelled it. "This is...not coffee...is it? Maybe....cocoa?"

 

Phoenix smiled at Godot's reaction, and then he blushed slightly again when he spoke, "Yeah, it's cocoa.I just thought...since it's a cold night, it would be a nice thing to have, umm...together."

 

Phoenix gave him a shy look for a moment before he broke eye contact.

 

Godot blinked, then smiled. "It's...not that bad actually. And it is rather cold outside." he said, subconsciously moving closer to the other.

 

Phoenix 's smile grew when Godot moved a bit closer to him, and something just made him reach out to touch his hand.He wasn't quite sure when his feelings toward Godot had changed, but he was sure now this was the right thing to do.

 

Godot then put his mug of hot cocoa down and put his other hand over Phoenix's and leant on his shoulder. He really REALLY liked the quiet mood right now, not getting many of these moments since he had woken up.

 

Phoenix also put down his cocoa and leaned his head on top of Godot's.He never thought he'd be able to share such a nice moment with the man, and so he hoped it would last just a little while.

 

He slowly put his arms around the other's shoulders. "This is nice....."

 

"Yeah..." Phoenix said softly, snuggling slightly into the touch, letting out a small sigh of contentment.

 

"You know....cocoa's not so bad after all......." Godot said, softly.

 

Phoenix just smiled in response, snuggling just a bit closer.


End file.
